


Kinktober 2018

by Rawr948



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Begging, Branding, Cock Worship, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Formalwear, Frottage, Hahahahahaha that was a tag I never thought I'd put, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Lingerie, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, Strip Tease, Telepathic Bond, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, boi how times have changed, no beta we die like men, will probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Just kinky shit with OCs and somewhat different versions of characters~Will have kinks as chapter titles and characters (and things about the characters) in notesYes, I do have permission to use the characters that aren't mine~





	1. Face Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela is my OC from an rp. She is a tiger hybrid, 6ft tol and as my friend called her, built as an Amazonian goddess.  
> Lan is my friend, Sinuzaki's, OC from the same rp. He is a badger hybrid, 5'5, and stout in build. 
> 
> They love each other very much, Hella gay, and like to fite

It had been a rough day and Angela was just about done with it. It was barely midday too, so honestly, if this was any indication of how the rest of the day would go, she wanted nothing to do with it. Instead of staying home and dealing with the rest of the hybrids and the humans, she left to her favourite little clearing, and then promptly started to train. Although, she did miss Lan- he was currently still asleep, and she didn't have the heart to wake him. Yet.

 

The sun was high in the sky when Lan made his way into the forest. He'd asked Vincent, who smelled strongly of the ocean, where Angela was and he'd pointed to the forest before leaving. If he didn't know about their secret hiding spot, he would have considered his 'help’ as useless. But as it were, he knew where the tigress was.

When he reached the clearing, Angela was training. She was nearly dripping in sweat, her shirt and pants discarded as she trained in her underwear. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her do this, especially during the hot summer months, but it always left him speechless. His eyes roved over her form, taking in the sheen of sweat, the way her muscles tensed and relaxed, the powerful, yet graceful way she moved and landed each hit.

If he wasn't already dating her, he'd ask her out in a heartbeat. After a good tumble in on the ground. Nothing got the blood pumping like a little wrestling match.

As it was, he decided to announce his presence when she stopped for a short break.

“Damn, I'd love to have those thighs wrapped around my head. Think you can indulge me, kitten?” He called out, walking further into the clearing.

Angela whipped around, a smile already forming on her lips when she saw Lan. It quickly turned into a devilish smirk. “Oh? And why should I?” She asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. She strolled over to him, her tail swishing behind her as it unwound from her waist. “What'll I get out of it, hm, Princess?” She purred.

Lan smirked right back, and he couldn't help his eyes from going over her form again. For the millionth time since he started training and dating her, he felt so incredibly lucky. “Oh, you know, just a good time. The kind only _I _can give you, Angel~”__

____

They were standing directly in front of each other now and Angela eyed him. 

“Well, who am _I _to say no to that? Especially from royalty~” she purred, leaning down a little to give him a searing, passionate kiss. Her annoyance from earlier practically evaporating the moment he appeared.__

____

__

Lan hummed into the kiss, giving as good as he got. He wrapped an arm around her waist and, while she was distracted, kicked her feet out from under her to send them both tumbling to the floor. Although he tried to turn them so that he landed on the ground instead with her on top of him.

Angela had gasped, breaking the kiss. Before she could land flat on her back, Lan had turned them so that he was on the floor and she was now straddling him. He was grinning up at her, obviously pleased with himself. With a snort, and a roll of her eyes, she leaned down to kiss him again.

“Well, aren't you smug,” she hummed against his lips.

“You know it, Kitten. Now, how about putting these beauties-” He trailed his hands up the outside of her thighs until he had both hands on her ass. With a cheeky grin, he squeezed them and relished the little squeak that he got from Angela. As well as the way she ground her hips downward.

“Tease,” she said breathlessly, amusement in her voice. When he winked up at her, she laughed.

“Guess I shouldn't keep you waiting then, huh?” 

Lan's fingers moved up so they were hooked on Angela's panties, which had the tigress grinning even more. “Damn right,” he said, “but you're a little overdressed. No underwear, that's the rule~” With that said, he started to pull them down. Angela just laughed and helped him slide the garment off. 

She was left mostly exposed, which was definitely Lan's goal. “You gonna give me a special treat if I have my thighs right here?” She ask moving so that her legs were by Lan's shoulders. For now.

He hummed, eyeing her with interest. He made a show of licking his lips, which sent a pleasant shiver down Angela's spine. “You know I will, Kitten~ When have you known me not to?” He teased, his hands back on her ass. He squeezed them, watching her squirm and stick her tongue out at him. “Well then, get moving~”

“Well, aren't we impatient,” she purred, but she did as told, moving so that her legs were on either side of his head, and her sex was right above him. “Say the magic words, Lan~” she teased, her hands resting on either side of his head so she could get herself into position. 

Instead of answering, Lan moved his hands to her hips and pushed himself upward to lick at her clit. It got a startled gasp out of the tigress and she shuddered.  
“Ch-cheeky,” she huffed, getting a chuckle out of Lan as he nuzzled her thigh.

“Well, you got a taste of your reward. Why don't you give me what I want and I'll give you what you need.”

It was honestly enough to get her to settle herself so that her thighs were on either side of his head and her vagina was right where his face was. “Better be worth it, Princess,” she breathed.

Lan hummed and breathed in her scent, which was much stronger now. This was exactly what he wanted, and if the easy way Angela gave in was anything to go by, definitely what she needed. And who was he to deny his Angel anything?

He didn't waste any time, lifting his head up enough to start licking at her, hands gripping her hips tightly as he did so. He could feel Angela twitch her hips downward, and could hear the moans and gasps she let out when he pressed his tongue against her clit.

All her noises, the fact that she was growing wetter, and that her scent was getting stronger, as well as his need to see her unwind spurred him on. He tugged her hips down more so that he was practically pinned by her and started to suck on her clit. He felt, rather than saw, as she arched her back. And he heard her loud moans of pleasure, which had him sucking on her harder, distracting her as he moved a hand under her and shoved one finger into her. 

Angela jolted, a scream tearing out of her and she rolled her hips downward, her thighs pressed to Lan's head from when they tried to close.  
“Sh-shit, Lan~” she groaned, lifting herself up a little when she felt him tap her hip. When she looked down at him, he looked particularly pleased with himself, his mouth coated in her wetness. The sight was both erotic and so Lan, she huffed and smiled.

Lan had taken a deep breath of fresher air in, although he could still smell Angela. “Tastes good Angel~” he cooed, loving how red her face got at that. 

“I'm going to smother you,” she groaned.

“Please, God, that would be the best way to go,” he said, smirking as he curled his fingers that were still inside of her. It got a moan out of the tiger, before she pouted at him. 

“Don't give me that Kitten. Here, I'll make it up to you,” he hummed, tapping her hip again so that she could lower herself back down.

Angela grumbled, but did as told. She was stubborn and Lan was definitely going to get it later, but she was far too turned on to disobey. And when she was seated over his face again, she jolted and moaned louder as he continued to suck and lick at her.

It went on like that for a few more seconds before Angela could feel her climax. “C-close, Lan~” she moaned, her hips twitching downward as he curled the, now, three fingers in her and gave her clit a hard suck. She mewled when he did it again, and again.  
At least until she screamed, back arching and hips pressing downward as she came.

She was breathing heavily when Lan tapped her hip, moving so that he could breath and she was sitting on his lap instead. And when she looked at him, she could see how wet his face was. It made her flush a darker shade of red. “You need a shower,” she said, leaning forward to wipe his lips and then kiss him.

“I'm offended, Kitten,” Lan started, chuckling as he kissed her back. He pulled away only to speak again. “I don't look bad, do I?” He asked, smirking up at her.

“Your face is covered in my cum and you smell like sex, so yes, you need a bath,” she deadpanned. Lan laughed and she cracked a smirk. She was starting to feel exhausted, but a bath actually sounded really nice. “If you bathe, I'll join~” she purred, getting up once she caught her breath to carefully make her way to her towel. She then promptly dropped it on his face, smirking at the indignant yelp he let out.

“Clean up and we can go take a bath and then sleep. I'm tired, I need a nap.”

“How can I say no to that offer~” he teased, cleaning himself up. She was right, anyway. While he didn't care too much, he'd rather avoid any questions from certain people. And he honestly couldn't say no to spending more time with his Angel.


	2. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, HUGE WARNING: This involves non-con, like, wow, fuk. Much non-con. Also ABO dynamics, Lottie is an Omega and Bill an Alpha  
> Secondly! This is the Bill Cipher (NepBill as we like to call him) from LiaHel's au, "A 'Gods'' Retribution" which is being written by JubeJude.  
> Who, ironically, is the owner of Lottie, the water Axolotl from LiaHel's universe given human form. And also the Aztec god Xolotl.

When he woke up, he was tied to a bed. A very familiar bed, in a distressingly familiar room. He knew exactly where he was and he could feel the panic rising like a tidal wave. He struggled against the binds, tried using magic to make them let go. But it didn't work.  
Due to his panic, he hadn't noticed how weak he was. Bill had kidnapped him and used anti-magic binds on him.

“No,” he whimpered softly, weakly tugging on one of the binds uselessly.

“I think what you meant to say was _**yes ** _,” Bill said, finally making his presence known.  
He'd hid in a corner of the room that Lottie wouldn't have been able to see him in, watching as the other woke and tried to escape. The chains he'd used had been specially crafted. Designed to cancel out magic, or weaken it significantly on beings as powerful as Lottie and himself. He'd have to thank Mason properly later for finding such beauties. Not that the idiot knew he'd gotten them for him. Yet._****_

_******** ___

“What's wrong, Lottie? I thought you would be happy to see me? Your _actual _mate,” he said, stressing the word actual.__

____

Lottie watches him warily, lips drawn into a hard line even though fear shined in his eyes. He was terrified, yes, but he was also determined to not let Bill have his way.  
“You aren't my mate. Your claim on me fell apart centuries ago. We aren't even together anymore. Mason is my mate now,” he said slowly, carefully.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say as Bill strode forward and gripped his chin hard to make him look up at Bill. “You are not _his _!” He hissed, squeezing Lottie's chin until the lotl cried out from the pain.__

____

____

“Stop! You're hurting me, Bill! He yelled, trying to get his face out of Bill's harsh grip. “Please, Bill, let me go!”

He growled, giving his chin one final squeeze before throwing his head to the side in annoyance. “You aren't his. You're _mine _! I don't need a stupid _claim _to prove that,” he yelled. And when he snapped his fingers, Lottie was completely naked. “And I'll prove it to you,” he said, grinning wickedly.____

_____ _

_____ _

Lottie's eyes widened, this wasn't good. He didn't want any of this. “Bill, don't, please. Nothing you do will change that I'm not yours,” he pleaded, tugging on the chains, flinching away from Bill when he crawled onto the bed. “Please, I don't want this,” he whimpered, trying to keep his legs closed, but Bill easily pried them apart.

The demon surged forward and kissed him roughly. He kneaded Lottie's thighs, getting another whimper out of the lotl. It just encouraged him further. “ _ **Mine ** _,” he growled, biting his bottom lip. His hand gripped Lottie's hips tightly, nails growing and digging deep into him as he lined up with his entrance. “No one else's, just mine.” And with that he thrust into him all the way, groaning at how tight he was and relishing in the scream it tore from Lottie._****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

He was crying now, but Bill paid no mind to it. He didn't give Lottie time to get used to it. Not that it would matter. If the disgusting little human and claimed him, then nothing would make this experience good for the lotl. But Bill didn't care. This wasn't for Lottie, this was for him and he _always _got what he wanted.__

____

____

It hurt, gods did it hurt! It felt like he was being shredded the inside. The sheer pain of it, pain that Lottie knew came from the claim, was enough to have him scream and wail. He tugged sharply at the binds, pleas and begs tumbling out in between the screams.  
“B-Bill, please, no, please,” he sobbed. Another scream tor itself from him and he squirmed under the other, trying to get away. It was no use. The chains held his arms over him and Bill's grip on his hips kept him in place. ”P-please,” he begged. “Bill, i-it hurts, please.”

His legs strained, tensing as Bill thrust into him. Otherwise they tried to push him away from the demon. And then Bill hit his prostate. And that. _That _was more painful.  
His muscles tensed, pulled taut as he arched from the searing pain shooting up his spine. He head fell back in a silent scream.__

____

____

Bill groaned, enjoying how much tighter Lottie was. “Keep begging~” he moaned by his ear, thrusting so he hit his prostate again. Lottie sucked in a sharp breath, tensing and arching up again. He whined, but more 'please Bill's spilled from his lips. His voice was raw sounding, he'd lose it soon, but not before Bill was done with him.  
As more begs and whines to stop tumbled from Lottie, he sped his thrusts up and aimed for that one spot. He was close, his climax approaching the more Lottie pleaded. It was music to his ears, really.

After a couple more well placed, deep thrust, he came with a loud groan inside of Lottie. He dug his nails into him, making the other bleed, but also pressing him more into the bed. The lotl clenched tightly around him, mouth opened in a silent scream, when he did so.

When Bill's breathing returned to normal, he pulled out with a soft hiss. Lottie whimpered brokenly, tears still streaming down his cheeks. And when Bill cupped them, brushing his thumbs across to try and dry them, Lottie flinched.  
“You shouldn't have let him claim you, this would have been enjoyable for you too. But now look what happened. Because of _him _you hurt,” he cooed.__

____

____

Lottie looked away from him. He trembled lightly, twitching from the aftershocks of pain still going through him. And when Bill leaned in to kiss his forehead, murmuring something about returning later, Lottie closed his eyes tightly. He was in pain and scared and he just wanted Mason.  
And that thought alone was enough to make him sob silently, not caring that Bill had left to do other things.

“Please,” he rasped softly. “I w-want to go h-home, I-I want Mason,” he whined.


	3. Temperature Play with a Side of Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S LATE IM SORRY I FELT LIKE SHIT YESTERDAY QWQ
> 
> Anyway, these are two OCs.  
> Nemezio is a half dragon, half vampire prince who is stubborn af and is also a sweetheart....and also likes to fite the resident god of destruction, but that's not important yet. He belongs to LiaHel~
> 
> Vesta is a genderfluid sex demon, or a succubus I guess since they prefer to sub. They are very protective and motherly and amorous, odd for a sex demon, but also very much enjoy the good fuck. And occasional murder. Also, they are dating the aforementioned god of destruction and is besties with Nemezio. They are my bab~

It had taken a lot of convincing and pleading and also a deal to get Nemezio to agree to what Vesta had planned. The only reason he was even being so stubborn for, apart from making sure he wasn't going to sub, was….well, no, that was it.

“Trust me Neph~ You'll enjoy this. I'll make sure to treat you _very _well~” Vesta purred as they blindfolded him.__

__The half dragon chuckled. “I know you will, but.” Here he tugged on the silk cloths binding him to the bedpost. “Did you really have to tie me down?”_ _

__“Of course!” They chirped, moving away from him to rummage through…. something. He wasn't sure what they were looking for, but he was certain they were digging around their nightstand. Which they honestly rarely did. “Where is it?” He heard them mutter, only for a them to let out a little noise of accomplishment.  
And then he felt something soft brush against his side, tickling him. He gasped and tried to move away from the feeling._ _

__“Sensitive, hm~” Vesta hummed, and he could hear the grin in it. “That's good. You'll definitely enjoy this then~” they purred._ _

__The demon smirked to themselves and moved onto the bed to sit beside Nemezio. The dragon half breed turned his head to where they were and they could see the grin on his lips. He was about to speak, probably about to say something cheeky as he usually did, but Vesta moved the feather over so that it brushed along the length of his dick.  
Nemezio jolted, sucking in a breath at the feeling and Vesta's smirk grew. They moved the feather to brush over his tip, and he twitched, his hips thrusting up a little. _ _

__“R-Rawr, come on,” he groaned, squirming on the bed._ _

__The demon snickered, pausing above his dick when he spoke up. “Don't you like the feather?” They asked, using said object to tease one of his nipples. They relished in the shocked gasp and the little groan he let out. They snickered when he tried to get away, only to huff at them._ _

__“Okay, okay! Let's get onto what I really wanted to do,” they chuckled, moving to sit on his lap, his dick underneath them. They gave an experimental grind downward and were pleased when Nemezio shivered. His senses were heightened like this, and the feather helped make him more sensitive.  
And with that in mind, Vesta used magic to make their temperature drop. By a lot._ _

__Nemezio gasped at how cold the demon suddenly was. He didn't like it and and squirmed to try and get away from the freezing skin. “Shit, Rawr, what the fuck?!” He exclaimed, shivering. He didn't get a response, not a verbal one at least. Instead the demon ground down against his dick and both of them moaned.  
They were still warm around their crotch and he relished that, but the rest of them was freezing. And when they reached over to pinch his nipples, he knew they were doing this to be a tease._ _

__“Rawr, don't,” he groaned. His only response was another downward roll of their hips and a moan. And even though the cold was definitely not his idea of fun, he could feel himself getting harder by the second._ _

__And in the next second, Vesta was warm. Or at least hotter than they were before and Nemezio moaned at how blessedly warm they were where they touched him. He could hear them giggle, an almost breathless quality to it, before they rolled their hips down again. They moaned and Nemezio responded with one of his own.  
Their warm fingers trailed down his chest lightly, barely touching him. Halfway down their fingers and just the fingers, were dropping in temperature until they were so cold he wasn't sure if it was the fingers or the radiated cold that he felt._ _

__He groaned and squirmed, trying to get away from their fingers. “ _Rawr _,” he hissed. Vesta just giggled again and rolled their hips with a moan, their fingers going back up his chest. This time they switched to warmth and he moaned again.___ _

____He felt them shift their weight most of it now on the hands on his chest. “You're so easy to tease~” they purred by his ear, causing him to shiver. “But.” Their tail wrapped around his half hard dick. “I need you to get more in the mood faster, little prince,” they cooed, the tail starting to slowly stroke him.  
The moans it got from Nemezio had Vesta humming, and shifting their weight back. Although this time, instead of sitting so that the length of his dick was along their entrance, they scooted back enough so they could watch as their tail stroked him. Their hands weren't idle, alternating between warmth and cold as they lightly trailed their fingers down random spots on his chest._ _ _ _

____His moans and little growls had Vesta squirming in his lap, getting even more hot and bothered. And impatient to be fed. And once he was fully hard, Vesta wasted no time.  
Their tail unwrapped from his dick, getting a displeased groan from Nemezio. They placed one warm hand on his chest and used the other to help line the half dragon up with their entrance. And then in one movement, sat themselves fully on his lap._ _ _ _

____They squeezed around Nemezio, moaning loudly at the feeling of his dick inside them. His answering moan, though lower, had them shiver in anticipation. They rolled their hips downward and then squeezed him again, both of them moaning at that.  
And then Vesta started to lift themselves up, only to let themselves slide back down onto him. But on the way down, their temperature changed so that they were completely cold, inside and out._ _ _ _

____“Hah~ You're _so _warm~” they moaned, squeezing around him some more.___ _ _ _

______Nemezio for his part growled at Vesta, who just clenched around his dick again. The cold was uncomfortable, but the way the demon was clenching around him felt far too good. He tugged on his restraints harder, and before Vesta could start fucking themselves on him properly, he felt himself partially transform.  
Dark blue scales appeared on random parts of his body, more concentrated on his arms, legs, down his back. Horns sprouted from the top of his head, along with a long, scaled tail. His nails were longer, sharper, as well as his teeth. But those weren't the only changes. His dick changed too, bigger and longer, and his core temperature was much warmer than before. He was also much, much stronger._ _ _ _ _ _

______The transformation, though they hadn't seen it because their eyes were closed, caught them off guard when his dick grew. They gasped at the change, and at how much _hotter _he felt inside them. A whine left them, leaning forward to rest freezing hands on a chest that felt much, much warmer. The difference in temperature had them moaning and clenching around him. “N-Neph,” they groaned.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It got an answering half growl half groan from the dragon. And this time when he tugged on the bindings, he managed to break free of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wha-,” Vesta gasped when they felt his hot hands on their freezing hips. “N-Neph,” they whined, moaning when he held them in place so he could roll his hips upward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And then Vesta was flat on their back, a still blindfolded half dragon over them with a pleased smirk on his lips. “My turn~” he said, his voice a little growly, which sent shivers through Vesta. And even if he couldn't see them, he could still feel them. “Stay like this,” he murmured, leaning down to leave searing kisses along their chest. Vesta let out little gasps and mewls at the sensation, their body arching up to get closer to his warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And before Vesta could speak up, or retaliate, he pulled out almost all the way and then thrust back in deeply. It had the sex demon moaning loudly, another shiver going through them. He supposed the temperature difference between them wasn't too bad. In fact, he was starting to find this far nicer. He did keep the blindfold on, figuring he'd at least let them have control of that.  
And then he started to thrust into them slow, but deep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Vesta couldn't help but moan, letting Nemezio take the lead and set the pace. Their body was still freezing cold, but the points of contact with the half dragon felt like they were going to melt from how.much hotter he was than them. It almost felt like he wanted to warm them up from the inside out and Vesta shivered at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-Neph~” they moaned, trying to grind up against him to meet his thrusts. Their hands roamed over his body, and they could feel how he tried to shy away from the touches. And how he'd thrust in particularly rough when they did that. It had them gasping as he hit a spot deep inside them that made them see stars.  
“Th-there, please,” they whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nemezio chuckled breathlessly and on his next thrust purposefully missed that one spot. Vesta whined and, even if he couldn't see it, he was certain the demon was pouting at him. “Little payback,” he hummed, making sure to keep missing that one spot.  
At least until Vesta dug their icy claws into his back, causing him to moan and also had him thrusting into them there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yesss~” they moaned, reaching up to bring him down for a kiss. His sharp teeth broke the skin on their lips and he groaned as he tasted their sweet blood. “H-hungry, aren't you?” They murmured against his lips. He felt their cool tongue lick up the blood and brush against his warmer lips. Their icy fingertips lightly touched the back of his neck and Nemezio let out a growl.  
If not for the harsh thrust, he was certain Vesta would have laughed. Instead they let out a loud moan, their head tipped up as they tightened around him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He kissed along their neck, feeling the shivers and hearing the little mewls they let out in between their moans. And when he found the spot he wanted to sink his teeth into, licked that little patch of cool skin and then bit them. Vesta gasped, the soft noise turning into a louder moan as they clenched around him again. He groaned into the bite and started to drink from them. Their blood was just as cold as the rest of them, but no less sweet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And then he felt their tail wrap itself around his thigh, making him jolt and thrust harshly into them. The cry of pleasure that left them had even him shivering. And it also had him speeding up his thrusts. And even more so when a moaned out 'close’ left the demon's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After that, it was long before Vesta reached their climax.  
Nemezio groaned when he felt the demon tighten up around him, shivering as they pressed their cold body up to his when they arched off the bed. And he relished in the scream of pleasure it tore out of the demon. So much so that he thrust in once more before he came as well. Vesta groaned, probably from the feeling of his cum, hotter than normal against the chill of their insides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he came down from it, breathing harsh he took off his blindfold to look down at his demonic friend. They were breathing harshly as well, body wracked with shivers. But he could feel them warming up, pulling out of them with a light hiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmmmh, maybe you were right. I _might _have liked that,” he breathed out, poking at the tail that was wrapped loosely around his thigh.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Vesta snorted, turning their head toward him with a grin. “T-told you,” they whispered. “But cuddles now and stop messing with my tail,” they complained, scooting closer to him and getting comfortable. With a wave of their hand, both of them were cleaned up and their injuries were healed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nemezio just chuckled, but held the demon close, rubbing their back as they drifted off to sleep. He followed soon after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised, day 4!
> 
> Zaz is JubeJude's OC, He's the god of destruction. His full name is Zazual but he's called Zaz for short. He's a lil shit and generally pretty terrible. And also my bab, Vesta's, bae who they absolutely adore.
> 
> Vesta is obviously my OC.   
> They and Zaz are very much in love and are wrapped around each others little fingers.

Day 4: Mirror Sex - Zaz/Vesta

“You know, Pet, why don't we get a better view?” Zaz purred, pausing just as he thrust deeply into the demon below him. Vesta gasped, squirming underneath him.

“Z-Zaz, please,” they whined, clenching around him. They moaned, body arching up to press up against his chest when they felt his barbed tentiedicks thrashed inside them.

Zaz groaned, but still didn't move. Much to Vesta's disappointment. “Patience, Pet, isn't that what you like to tell others?” He teased, smirking wide when the sex demon whined. He snapped his fingers and two mirrors materialized. One in front of him so that he could see what he was doing to Vesta. And one above them so that Vesta could see themselves.  
“Look up, Pet. Look at yourself as I fuck you into the mattress. Or.” He pulled on their hair, getting a yelp, and a moan, out of them as they squeezed his tentiedicks again. He groaned, but it did what he wanted. 

Vesta's head is tipped up enough so that they can look at themselves and at Zaz as he thrusts into them again. They moaned as they watched Zaz keep fucking them. “Z-Zaz~ My god~” they moaned out. 

His smirk grew when he noticed they hadn't looked away yet. Noticed that the demon's eyes were locked onto where his dicks disappeared inside of them. “You like watching yourself get fucked, don't you Pet? Like seeing how you take me.” He leaned down to bite at their neck, and groaned into it when Vesta clenched around his dicks tightly. “And you take me so well too, slut,” he whispered by their wait, licking the blood from his lips.

The loud moan that ripped through them made Zaz shiver. It was also enough for him to speed up his thrusts. He bit into them again to drink more of their delicious blood, never taking his eyes off of them. One hand rubbed up and down their side, nails occasionally scratching them before moving on to pinching and pulling at their nipples.   
And when he saw them close their eyes, he growled, biting down harder on their neck.

Vesta gasped, eyelids flying open as they clenched around Zaz again. They moaned loudly, looking directly at themselves with Zaz biting their neck. “Zaz,” they breathed.

“Good job Pet~” he purred, licking his lips of the following and watching as Vesta's eyes followed his movements. “Now keep watching. I want you to see,” he moaned, thrusting into them fast and hard. More so when they moaned out a breathless 'cl-close, my god’.

It wasn't long after that Vesta clenched tightly around him, back arching off the bed until they were touching chest to chest and his name being screamed out.  
Zaz moaned, leaning down so that it was by the demon's ear and relishing in the shiver let let out. Zaz kept thrusting into them and enjoying the little whines and moans they let out, until a few thrust later when he finally reached his own climax. He rode it out, the tentiedicks thrashing inside Vesta and making them moan loudly and arch off the bed again.

They whined and shivered when Zaz stopped, panting as they started to relax. The whole time, they were looking directly at the mirror. It wasn't until their breathing was under control that they looked back up at Zaz. 

He grinned down at Vesta, pulling out of them with a hiss. The mirrors disappeared as well since they weren't needed anymore. “Wasn't that good, pet~”

Vesta rolled their eyes, pushing him so he laid beside them and scooting closer to him. “You're too smug,” they rasped, sighing contently. “But yes.”

He laughed and pulled them closer, kissing their forehead and using magic to clean them up.


	5. Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has LiaHel's Dipper Pines who we call Mason in fics and rps, and NepDip everywhere else. He is not your typical goody-goody Dipper, this one likes to stab and kill Bills. He has tattoos, some magic, only one hand and a tentacle for a tongue. And dick piercings, but shshsh.
> 
> This also has JubeJude's Dipper Pines who we call Dipper in fics and rps, and LubeDip everywhere else. His is also not your typical goody-goody Dipper. This one likes aliens ans conspiracy theories, has a snarky and sarcastic attitude, and gives no shits. He also has many Bills as friends.
> 
> These two are baes. NepDip's other bae is Lottie. LubeDip's other bae is Cassiopeia (Cas or Cassie for short). Yes, they poly.

“You know, when I came over to see you, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind,” Mason said, tying off a rope with the help of magic. “I'm not complaining though, but man, this was actually quite the surprise.” He chuckled a little, noting the red colouring his alternate's face. He didn't say anything else as he finished tying his boyfriend to the bed.   
“I'm a little amazed you'd let me dom without a 'fight’. Does this mean you've realised how much better it is to be a sub for me?” He teased, laughing when he got an eye roll from Dipper.

“Keep that up and I'll switch our positions,” Dipper muttered, getting another laugh out of his alternate. He rolled his eye again. Figures he'd not believe him. “You're lucky I want this, or I'd have done that by now.” With that said, his flush grew darker. Especially when Mason just winked at him.

“Empty threats will just get you punished more, Dipper~ Maybe watch your mouth, hm?” Mason teased, bringing out a deep purple silk cloth. “Lift your head up a bit, gotta tie this on you,” he mumbled, leaning over Dipper.

Dipper obeyed and, when he felt Mason tie it nicely, and in a fashion where the knot wouldn't press into the back of his skull painfully, he laid back down to wait for the other to finish up. There had been a lot of things he'd bought, but he wasn't entirely sure they'd all get some use. If anything, he could always use them in Mason when he got his turn to dom.   
A whistling noise brought him out of his thoughts and then the sting of pain of being hit on his side made him jolt. He hissed and tried to squirm away from whatever it was. Mason's chuckles the only indication that he'd probably found the crop.

“I like this. I'm kind of curious where you _found _it, but I'm not complaining,” Mason teased, running the small, leather tip along Dipper's bare chest. He circled a nipple before dragging the crop south. Toward his crotch. Which was still clothed for now, Mason had wanted him to keep that on for the time being. “I might have to borrow this sometime. Or I can just use it on you next time instead.”__

__Dipper rolled his eye under the blindfold. “You can borrow it, but I'll be using it on _you _next time. You deserve a good whipping more than I do,” he taunted. It got him a hit from the crop, this time on his other side and he sucked in a sharp breath. Painful as it was, this was actually pretty arousing. It was why he had wanted to try it, and it gave Mason something that wasn't a stupid knife to work with. Not knowing where his boyfriend might hit next also helped because while he can feel the crop moving along his body and the hits themselves, he can't tell where it'll land so he can't really brace himself for it.___ _

____He'd also make sure to buy one that won't really hurt him unless Mason really wanted to, but he doubted the other brunette would. He was sure afterwards, his alternate would be much gentler._ _ _ _

____“What did I say? You're not very good at being _good _, are you?” Mason asked, sighing deeply. “I guess I'll have to teach you.” He heard the little derisive snort from his boyfriend and smirked. He gave Dipper another little smack with the crop, enjoying his reaction to it. With some magic, he reached over to the night stand to grab the bottle of lube and tossed it onto the bed. It landed next to Dipper, which got a startled gasped from him.___ _ _ _

______“Relax, just the lube,” he hummed, crawling onto the bed. He set the crop down beside himself and spread Dipper's legs to settle himself in between. The little jump from his boyfriend when he touched his knee had him grinning. “Don't worry, it's just me,” he soothed, hand rubbing down one inner thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not very sadistic of you,” Dipper teased, but he relaxed nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I don't want to _scare _you. It's supposed to be sexy, not terrifying,” Mason scoffed, reaching over to pinch one of Dipper's nipples. His boyfriend sucked in a breath and squirmed. Mason's grin returned when Dipper huffed at him. “The more you misbehave, the longer it'll take to get to the really good part.” Dipper's answering pout had him chuckling again, but he did reach for the hem of his pajama pants. He was definitely glad for magic during times like these, focusing on it to help take the pants off.  
“Glad you decided to stay in pjs, this is much easier to get off of you.” With that said he pulled the garment down, tapping Dipper's hips to have him lift them up and scooting back a bit to take them off completely.___ _ _ _ _ _

________When he was done, he looked up at Dipper's blindfolded face. “Didn't know you liked going commando.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know I do, we've fucked befor-” Dipper sucked in another sharp breath at the slight stinging pain. He huffed again when he realised what had happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mason hummed, glad Dipper couldn't see the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “I'm a little impatient,” he said, ignoring the muttered _‘you don't say’ _from his boyfriend. He grabbed the bottle of lube with magic and poured some onto his hand. He didn't bother warming it up much, just made sure it was spread evenly on his fingers before pressing one into him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shit, that's cold,” Dipper complained, trying to relax his tense muscles. And when he did, he felt Mason press a second finger into him, which had him clenching around them and hissing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Relax~” Mason whispered, leaning over him to kiss him. His tentietongue poking at Dipper's lips and covering them in his slick, playing with his tongue when he opened his mouth enough. He could feel the shiver going down Dipper's spine as the aphrodisiac took effect.  
He had taken the magic to stop it from making him too hot and bothered off himself earlier. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The aphrodisiac must have been working because all Dipper did when Mason pushed another finger into him was to squirm and whine, the noise muffled by the kiss.  
After a few seconds Mason figured Dipper was ready. It wasn't his impatience and the fact that he was far too horny. Or the fact that the noises Dipper was making were turning him on even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pulled his fingers out, breaking the kiss so both of them could breathe, and lined himself up with Dipper's entrance. “Ready?” He hummed, pressing in slowly without waiting for a response. He groaned at how tight Dipper still was, his hand gripping onto his hip tightly. “So tight~” he moaned. Still, he waited for Dipper's signal, not wanting to hurt the other too badly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dipper just moaned, the mix of pain and pleasure was great and he wanted more, the aphrodisiac definitely helping. So much so, that he wasn't interested in waiting. He rolled his hips against Mason's, moaning when that took the others dick in deeper. “F-fuck~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mason groaned again, slowly pulling out and thrusting into his alternate. And once his pace was set he let go of Dipper's hip, instead reaching for the crop before bringing it down on the top of his thigh. It caused Dipper to suck in a breath, another moan tumbling out soon after as he tightened up deliciously.  
He gave himself a few more thrusts before bringing it down again, this time on his stomach. And then once each on his nipples. Gods he loved his boyfriend for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dipper was feeling similar emotions, glad Mason was kinky enough to try it. And fuck was he good at this. With the blindfold he couldn't tell where or when Mason would hit, startling him each time. The pain wasn't unbearable, just enough to sting for a few seconds and cause him to tense up. And if the sounds Mason was letting out were any indication, he was enjoying this just as much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At a particularly deep thrust, Dipper tightened up while the crop was still in midair, and he moaned loudly. “There, f-fuck, please,” he begged, rolling his hips against Mason's next thrust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He gave Dipper two more smacks, right on both his inner thighs, before he set the crop down. And then he gripped Dipper's hip tightly and started to speed up his thrusts, while aiming solely for that one spot that had the other crying out so nicely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He leaned over him, kissing his neck and biting down when Dipper tipped his head to the side. It had the other brunette moaning and clenching tighter around Mason's dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Clo-close~” Dipper breathed, tugging on the rope to try and get free. They wouldn't give and he whined, getting nothing but a chuckle from Mason. At least until he felt the others hand reach up to undo the knot, his thrusts slowing down a little until he was done with both hands.  
Dipper instantly reached up to tug on Mason's hair, one hand going to his back and scratching as much as he could reach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Only because... you've been so good, mmmh~” Mason groaned, biting down on his shoulder as he began to thrust into him harshly again. He hummed at the cry of pleasure that got him, moaning again when Dipper tightened up. “Close too,” he breathed against Dipper’s neck, feeling the shiver from the other brunette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon, after a few more thrusts, Dipper reached his climax. He arched off the bed and clenched tightly around Mason, crying out his name.  
Mason groaned by Dipper's ear, reaching his own climax as soon as Dipper did and thrusting in deeply as he came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As both came down from it, breathing heavily, Mason planted kisses on the side of Dipper's neck. He paid extra attention to the bite wounds he left on him, the soft hum of appreciation it got from him encouraging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well?” Mason asked once he was able to catch his breath. He pulled out of Dipper with a hiss, using some magic to clean them up and heal what he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dipper turned to where he heard Mason and hummed. “Well what?” He asked softly, his throat feeling a little raw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don't joke, how was it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dipper smirked, reaching up to lift the blindfold. “Could do better. Maybe I should teach you how it's done?” He teased, chuckling when that got him an eye roll from his boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That's _if _you can get me to sub. But I hear practice makes perfect, so maybe you'll sub for me again and I'll show you how much better I'll be,” he teased back, leaning over to kiss Dipper, making sure the magic in the tongue was back in place.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Whatever.” Was all Dipper fondly said before giving in to the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Cock Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It Zaz and his bae Vesta again~ Zaz Is JubeJude's OC and Vesta is mine~
> 
> Few fun facts~  
> \- Vesta has only told Zaz of their actual name, everyone else calls them Rawr  
> \- Vesta has also only told Zaz about their past  
> \- It's not mentioned, but they're wearing a dinosaur sweater Zaz gifted them  
> \- Vesta loves dinosaurs and chocolates and sweets  
> \- They really love each other, like damn

Zaz hummed, fingers running through Vesta's hair. The demon was currently laid out on his lap, brown hair loose of its braid, and reading some novel or other. He watched them for a few seconds before he got an idea and tapped their cheek with a finger to get their attention.

“Hm?” The demon asked, tearing their eyes away from their book. It was probably good, but Zaz didn't care. 

“Let's fuck. Or more specifically,” he leaned down to kiss them passionately. “Why don't you use that pretty little mouth of yours to give me some proper worship~” His fingers trailed down their clothed back, lightly scratching them. For the time being anyway.   
He felt the shiver that went through them and noticed that their tail was wrapping around his wrist. He snatched up the tip and pressed it between his forefinger and his thumb, his thumb rubbing circles on the sensitive tip.

Vesta's reaction was instant. They gasped, hands clutching the book tightly as their ass raised upward. A moan left them and their tail had tensed up around his wrist. “Zaz~” they mewled. The only response they got was Zaz bringing the spade tip of their tail to his mouth and kissing it. Vesta moaned softly, but huffed when they felt Zaz smirk against their tail. 

“F-fine, but you have to fuck me later,” they complained, sitting up and making both of their clothing disappear. “No barbs,” they then said, pointing at the barbed tentiedicks in front of them. They noticed the translucent black sheen on them, Zaz's slick. This was going to end up staining their face for a few days, but they didn't particularly mind.   
They hummed, pleased, when Zaz retracted the barbs even if the god had rolled his eyes at them. 

Without any hesitation, the demon leaned closer and licked along the length of the thickest tentiedick. When they got to the tip, they brought it into their mouth and sucked on it before slipping off to swallow what slick they had collected in their mouth. “Let me service you, my god~ I love your dicks, they always feel so great inside me,” they purred, nuzzling and kissing the thickest one. Their cheek was definitely covered in the tainting slick, and one look at Zaz's pleased smirk showed how much he enjoyed the view.  
And then they took the majority of it into their mouth and sucked, their hands moving to stroke the two thinner ones.

“Well, get on with it, Pet~” he hummed, running clawed hands through their hair. For now. He would occasionally scratching their back, gently enough to give them a taste of what he would do later. It had Vesta moaning around him and he moaned as well from the vibrations.

Vesta just hummed around his tentiedick, sucking on it as it produced more of that slick. Zaz's answering groan, and tug of their tail had him moaning as well. They started to bob their head, making sure to swallow the slick in their mouth when they were at the tip. On the way down they would take in a little bit more and moan or hum around him, especially when he toyed with their tail or scratched down their back just enough for them to feel it.

“You feel so good on me Pet~ But you gotta show me how much you _really _love my cocks,” he groaned, using the hand in their hair to push their head down and forcing them to take more of his cock into their mouth. The startled, and muffled, moan had Zaz groaning again. His hips twitching upward to try and go deeper.__

__Vesta didn't particularly mind, not truly needing to breathe. Though it was nice. Instead of complaining or trying to slide back up, they swallowed around the tentiedick in their throat and gave the other two a squeeze. And when Zaz tugged on their tail, they moaned again.  
They were about to try and pull away, but Zaz's grip on their head wouldn't let up. And when they tried to do so again, he scratched the spade tip of their tail with his nail. It had Vesta tensing up, a muffled moan sending more vibrations down Zaz's dick and making him moan._ _

__“You like this, don't you?” He purred, groaning again when Vesta swallowed around him as a response. “Such a good Pet~ But you can do much better, can’t you? Just like right now, taking me to the hilt~” That got another swallow for a response and a groan from Zaz. He then let their head go. “Go on then, _Pet _.”___ _

____With the go ahead, and ability to actually move their head now, Vesta began to slide up and down his dick. This time though, on the way down, they deepthroated him and swallowed before sliding back up. Their hands, having paused in their movements as well, began to stroke him once more. The moans Zaz Let out, as well as the occasional scratches and toying with their tail had them moaning as well._ _ _ _

____It didn't take long before Zaz came with a loud groan, not giving the demon any warning. And when they slid off his dick, swallowing the cum in their mouth, he smirked. “You definitely look good like this, Pet~” he purred, leaning over to wipe some of the cum on their face._ _ _ _

____Vesta huffed, snapping their fingers to make it disappear before it really tinted their skin. “Cheeky,” they pouted, tail squeezing Zaz's wrist when he laughed.  
Huffing again, they pushed him so he landed flat on his back. And then they moved to sit on his lap._ _ _ _

____It was enough to catch his attention, brow raised at the sex demon as his hands went to their hips._ _ _ _

____Vesta smirked and leaned down, grinding against his tentiedicks. “My god~” they purred by his ear. “I want your dicks in me. They felt so good in my mouth, but so much _better _in me~ I can worship you much better when I can moan for your dicks out loud~”___ _ _ _

______Zaz shivered, his own smirk growing wide. “Is that so? Don't let me stop you then Pet, show me how much you adore my cocks. Worship me,” he halfway growled, moving his head so he kissed them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vesta hummed into the kiss, moving so that his dicks were lined up with their entrance. And then they sat fully on his lap, body arched as all three tentiedicks were fully inside them and the barbs were out. They sucked in a sharp breath, hands now resting on Zaz's chest and they waited until they adjusted to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zaz, however, had different plans and rolled his hips upward, tentiedicks thrashing inside of them. It had Vesta crying out and tensing around him. “You make such lovely noises, Pet~ But I'm sure you can sing those praises much louder~” And with that, he flipped them so Vesta was laying flat on the bed. He dug his nails into their hips, getting another soft moan out of them and waited for a second before pulling out and thrusting into them, setting a hard and quick pace._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who's dicks do you prefer, _Vesta _,” he whispered by their ear, thrusting deep into them and making his dicks thrash. He groaned, enjoying the demon's choked off scream of pleasure.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-Yours, j-just yours!” They cried out, moaning loudly when they felt him thrust into them again, hitting that spot that had them seeing stars. “Th-there! Please, m-my g-god!” They moaned arching a little off the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good Pet~” he crooned, biting their shoulder as he scratched down their sides. The cry of pleasure they let out, and how they tightened around his dicks, had him moaning into the wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It didn't take long for him to start feeling close again, and by the way Vesta was reacting, they were close too. Wanting to speed up their orgasm, he brought the tip of their tail, which was still wrapped around his wrist, to his lips and he slipped it into his mouth. And then he sucked on it, smirking as he felt them tense and let out another moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he sucked on it again, Zaz groaned at how tight Vesta became as they reached their climax. He bit down on their shoulder again a thrust later, reaching his own climax. He groaned, muffled by Vesta's shoulder, as he rode it out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When both of them relaxed, Zaz pulled out of Vesta with a soft hiss. The demon just whined, but didn't really do much. Other than unwind their tail from his wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That...was not what I had planned,” Vesta whispered. They hummed when Zaz used his magic to clean and heal them up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You liked it,” he teased, grinned at them and pulling them closer to cuddle. The fact that Vesta didn't fight it definitely meant they enjoyed themselves. It probably also meant they were tired, but Zaz was certain they enjoyed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“.... Yes,” Vesta whispered. “But now you're going to cuddle me until I get tired of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So never?” He teased, laughing when they smacked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This has Sinuzaki's dnd character! A non-binary fire genasi bard! And two royal Lizardfolk they decided to fuk

Ever since Kilauea and their friends had gone to that one cave, they hadn't been able to stop thinking about the two lizardfolk royals. Sure, they had been prepared to kill them all, but Kilauea had thought they were gorgeous. Much to their friends’ displeasure. But they were certain they would have been able to charm the two royals, maybe even do more than that. But the danger they all had previously faced, coupled with the danger the lizardfolk also posed, had forced _them _all to leave.  
Or, well, their friends had forced them to leave. Which was just as well, they did have a mission.__

____

But! Now they were back with a few of their friends, and even a new face. It had taken a while to return. After they all defeated the soul monger, the group had decided to take a rest in one of the abandoned buildings in Omu. And while there, Kilauea had managed to convince them all to return to the lizardfolk's home. And also managed to convince their two favourite boys to teach them draconic. 

And now here they were, wandering the halls of the lizardfolk's domain. While invisible, of course, they didn't need any unwanted fights. They were sad, though, that they couldn't fly anymore. The spell that their tiefling friend had used on them having worn off minutes ago. But that was okay, they didn't need it. 

So when they managed to find the entrance to the lair the king and queen of the lizardfolk, they brought out her lyre and waltzed in. Strumming the instrument, Kilauea's invisibility spell wore off. They didn't care though, not when she it would get the attention of their targets. 

And attention it got them. The lizardfolk royals had gone to the entrance of their lair to investigate the noise when they saw the fire genasi, calmly walking down the stairs. When both of their eyes met theirs, the fire genasi started to sing. It was a soothing, tune, one that instantly calmed them. 

Unbeknownst to the royals, Kilauea had cast the spell Calm Emotions and was in the process of casting Mass Suggestion to get them hot and bothered. Their singing turning, rather quickly, from something soothing to something that was definitely sensual.  
And while the song didn't translate too well, the tune of Careless Whisper was very familiar. 

It set the mood, for sure, which had the fire genasi smiling to themselves and the royals looking to each other in confusion. _'Let's get it on, you both know you want to, I've set the mood for us,’ _they said to them in draconic, momentarily pausing in their singing to do so. And with that Kilauea's spell had been cast.__

____

____

The royals looked up at them, back to themselves, and then back at Kilauea. With a nod, the Queen walked up to them and outstretched her hand. _‘This is certainly a surprise, but you are very lovely and we would not mind bedding you. Join us and we shall show you how we treat our *mates*,’ _she purred, happily taking Kilauea's hand. Before leading them downstairs, where her mate had gone to fix the bedding up, she leaned in and lick along the shell of Kilauea's ear.__

____

____

It had them shivering from anticipation, grinning wide at how successful they had been. They couldn't wait to tell the rest of their party. But for now, they would definitely enjoy this. _'Oh, I'm sure you will. It's why I came to you both. We'll have the time of our lives~’_

____

____

Once they were within arm's reach, the King grinned as well. _‘Yes, we all will. And you will be one of our *mates* as well. Let us get started, then, shall we?’_

____

____

Kilauea strummed her lyre a few more times, changing the song to another song, this one was a little faster paced and if the lyrics were anything to go by, very sexual. Until the Queen took her lyre and gently placed it by the wall.  
_Let us take these pesky clothes off, then, and then we shall begin. But first, to get us further in the mood~ _She went over to a small pile and brought out a tiny Vail with a bright red gas. _'This will make sex much more pleasurable~ _With that said, she uncorked it in between them.____

_____ _

_____ _

They watched both Lizardfolk take a deep breath in before expelling it as a moan seconds later. Encouraged by this, Kilauea got closer and took a deep breath of the gas. They felt a tingling go through them and then a fire roared within. It didn't hurt, but they wasted no time in surging forward and kissing the Queen. Their hands slipping under her tattered shirt and up the pleasantly warm, and soft underbelly.  
They jumped slightly when the King's own hands dipped under their undergarments to squeeze their ass. 

_'Oh, we will have much fun with you.’_


	8. Hate Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is late, oops. In my defense, I was freezing.
> 
> So, Zaz Is, as always, JubeJude's boi~
> 
> And Nemezio is LiaHel's boi~
> 
> As you can see, they are great friends. All the love , yes, definitely.

“If you don't watch what you say next _halfbreed _, I'll rip those vocal chords right back out,” Zaz growled. The redhead was seated on top of Nemezio, pressing the half vampire down onto the bed by his neck. He was pissed off, and rightly so. It seemed liked the shit never knew when to shut up.__

____

Not that Nemezio cared. He didn't care if he'd hurt Zaz's sensitive feelings. Bastard deserved it for being such a dick to him and especially to Judas. “Well….maybe if you….leave my... boyfriend alone, I'll….stop,” he wheezed out, baring his teeth at the 'god’ above him. He had his hands, currently transformed into dragon claws, wrapped around Zaz's arm to try and get him off of him. 

Zaz's scowl turned into a smirk and he dug his nails into Nemezio's throat. He leaned in close, dark red eyes staring at him for a second. “Leave him alone? He has his own body, halfbreed. He can do what he wants,” he crooned, tone sickly sweet. “It's not my fault he…. _enjoys _my company. Not like I can force him to do anything~”  
With that, he pushed away from Nemezio, momentarily digging his nails in even more. He turned his back to the half dragon and brought his hand up, licking the blood off. “Not that it matters. He's _mine _anyway. And I do what I want with my toys.”____

_____ _

The moment Zaz pulled away, he brought his own hand up to rub at his neck, wiping away the blood from rapidly healing wounds as he turned into his half dragon form. “He. Is not. _Yours _.” Nemezio roared, enraged with how this bastard pretended to claim everything and everyone.  
And then he tackled the stupid god full force, pinning him to the ground. __

____

____

Nemezio managed to grab him as he was turning around, so he could see how the god's eyes had widened a bit from his attack. And just as he was about to relish in the shock, Zaz's expression shifted to a smirk. “If you wanted to fuck so badly, _halfbreed _, all you had to do was ask,” he said, laughing at the growl he got from Nemezio. “Don't act like this isn't what we're gonna do, brat,” Zaz hissed, his demeanor changing from amused to angry again.  
He lashed out then, digging elongated claws into the thickened skin of Nemezio's neck. They didn't go as deep as he wanted, which was probably good since he didn't want to kill the idiot. Angry as he was, Zaz wasn't about to indirectly hurt Vesta or Judas like that. __

____

____

“You can't kill me, halfbreed. Not just because I'm a god.” Zaz's lips formed a sharp grin. “No, we both know you wouldn't hurt _them _, would you?” he asked, barking a laugh when he felt Nemezio's grip slacken only a little. Of course he was right. It was one of the reasons he wouldn't kill the half dragon.  
“Well? Get on with it then. Let's fuck,” he said, punctuating it with a snap of his fingers that left them both nude. __

____

____

Nemezio growled again, flexing his claws and digging them into Zaz's shoulders. “Fuck you,” he growled out, letting his shoulders go to force Zaz's legs open. “Since you're so damn mouthy, a slut for pain, I don't need to prep you huh?” He asked, gripping Zaz's hips so he could line himself up. He didn't wait for a response, knowing the fucker would say something witty, and thrust into him completely. He groaned at how tight he was, nails digging more into Zaz's skin. 

Zaz growled out a low 'Fuck,’ groaning at the pleasure-pain he felt at that. He laughed breathlessly, leaning up to sink his sharp teeth into Nemezio's neck. At the same time he felt him thrust into him again, moaning into the wound. He then ripped himself away, leaving a bloody gash in his shoulder. 

Nemezio hissed and slammed him down, clawed hand digging into his chest. “You really are a fucking sadist, aren't you?” He huffed, thrusting into him deeply, setting a quick and punishing pace. He moaned. Even if Zaz was insufferable, he was actually a good lay.  
Not that he'd tell him that. 

Zaz groaned, enjoying how angry the other was. As well as the pain and pleasure he felt. “Do-don't forget... masochist,” he gasped, rolling his hips against Nemezio's thrusts. It was definitely a good idea to seek the dragon out. 

Nemezio's room was filled with moans, groans and grunts. As well as laughter and occasional growls or yelps. Zaz has deep scratches that were healing slowly along his chest and puncture wounds on various places as Nemezio quickly thrust into him.  
The half dragon was just as bad off. Bite marks all along his shoulders and scratches all along his back and shoulders. As well as puncture marks littering his chest and neck. Just as with Zaz, all at various stages of healing. 

As payback, and because he was getting hungry from all the lost blood, he leaned over and bit into Zaz's neck deeply, drinking as he kept thrusting, chasing his own pleasure without any regard for Zaz's. 

Zaz clenched around him as Nemezio bit into him, letting out a loud groan. He could feel his climax approaching, and unlike the halfbreed, he had no issue voicing it. “So cl-close,” he groaned. 

It didn't take much longer after that for him to cum, clenching around Nemezio tightly. He dug his nails into the dragon's back, moaning out his pleasure.  
And as he climaxed, Nemezio did so as well, cumming inside of Zaz with a low groan. 

As they both came down from it, breathing heavily, Nemezio pulled out of Zaz with a hiss. He then flopped down beside him, focusing on his ceiling and hoping the moment of peace would last. 

Sadly it was not to be because Zaz started to laugh. “It's so easy to get you into this mood, I just have to fuck with your precious boyfriend.” 

Nemezio just growled, reaching over to jab his finger into what he hoped was Zaz's injured side. The startled yelp of pain pleased him. At least until he got one in return in one of his still bleeding wounds. 

“Brat,” he muttered, snapping his fingers to clean and heal himself up. He eyed Nemezio and sighed. “I guess it was a good fuck, so I'll clean you,” he muttered, snapping his fingers to clean Nemezio up. And just that. 

You forgetting something?” Nemezio asked pointedly. 

“Nah, you're on your own halfbreed. Shouldn't have mentioned that bastard,” he taunted, disappearing before Nemezio could try anything. 

The dragon growled, but didn't move. Now that things had calmed down and he wasn't fighting or fucking someone, he could feel how _hurt _he was. “Ugh, stupid wannabe god,” he muttered, slowly getting up and making his way to Rawr's room for healing. He picked up and put on some loose enough fitting clothes along the way.__


	9. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm late again, but shshshsh. So, here we have some Hogwarts OCs.
> 
> Blake is LiaHel's professor, he's a Ravenclaw and teaches potions. He used to be an auror and has heterochromia. 
> 
> Nayeli is JubeJude's professor, she is a Gryffindor and teaches the Magical Creatures class. She's a half giant like Hagrid and is a cousin of his, she took over his job as professor and also lives in his hut. 
> 
> The one who was mentioned, Marcus, is my Hogwarts professor. He's a Slytherin and a pureblood and teaches defence against the dark arts. He's had an... interesting childhood, is a workaholic, and a tiger animagus. All three are in a poly relationship~

She'd been a little displeased to find no trace of her lovers. Well, Marcus had an excuse and he'd actually told both of them of his plans. So his presence, although missed, wasn't so much of a mystery. And his gifts to her definitely more than made up for it. So no, Marcus wasn't the one she was displeased with at all.

She went to the tower she knew the Ravenclaw professor's room was. And when she reached his room, she huffed and knocked loudly.

“Blake! Just because Marcus is gone doesn't mean you have to do the same things he does,” she grumbled, arms crossed under her chest as she tapped her foot.  
A brow raised as she heard a little commotion inside the room before the door opened up to reveal a disheveled Blake. “What happened in there?” She asked, peeking over his shoulder curiously. 

He didn't move to block her sight, but he blushed as he handed her a medium sized, gift wrapped box. “Sorry, I misplaced it and I've been looking for it. Um, here, it's for you,” he said, trying to fix his hair. “And I wasn't trying to imitate Marcus.”

“Good ‘cuz it wouldn't work,” she said, reaching over to run her hand through his hair. “Leave it like this, you'll just go back to it when I'm done with you,” she hummed, leaning down a little to kiss him. “Thank you for the present. Here's yours,” she whispered, handing him a thin box wrapped in deep blues.

He grinned into the kiss, already looking forward to it. He took her gift and, looking over his shoulder, decided it would be best to do this elsewhere. “How about we go to your hut? My room is too messy and I want to….unwrap my _gift _soon,” he said, winking at her.__

__Grinning Nayeli hooked her arm with his. “Well, I wouldn't want to keep us from that. Let's go then,” she purred, pulling him in for another kiss. She hummed into it, her grin widening when he laughed.  
She let him close and lock his door before she led the way to her home._ _

__

__Once in her home, Nayeli turned to Blake and motioned towards the couch. “How about we leave these,” she said, holding up her gift from him. “There and open them later. And you can open _this _gift now, him?” She had run her hands down her chest, eyes hooded and a smirk on her lips.___ _

____Blake hummed, his eyes taking over her form before darting to the couch. “I was going to ask if could do that. I want _you _right now.” He stepped up to her, an arm wrapping itself around her waist to pull her in closer, and kissed her deeply.___ _ _ _

______She returned the kiss, running a hand through his hair. She then gripped it tight and pulled his head up, breaking the kiss. His groan and pout was enough to have her chuckling. She kissed his chin before letting go of his hair and grabbing the present she gave him. “How about you sit down and watch, I have to show you something first,” she said, setting the gifts down on her chair and motioning to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Curious, Blake did as told, tugging on his tie to loosen it. “You going to tell me what this something is?” he asked, discarding the tie and his suit jacket on the headboard._ _ _ _ _ _

______She turned and started to slowly undress, brow raised. “And ruin the second gift? Of course not,” she teased. She started to unlace the back of her corset. “Take yours off too, I don't want to feel so overdressed.” The corset fell down and she started on her blouse, unbuttoning it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blake had been unbuttoning his own shirt when he looked up. He could see some deep blue lace peeking out from her shirt and his smirk widened. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy this. It also spurred him on to finish undressing.  
Once he was done, Nayeli had already discarded her shirt and was slipping her skirt off. And as she stood up straight he saw the deep blue, lacy panties. Her hands on her hips as she showed her body off to him. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like what you see?” She asked, making her way over to him sensually. She stopped before him, a grin on her lips as she noticed how he had to tear his eyes away from her new lingerie. And also how _interested _he was.___ _ _ _ _ _

_________“When it's you, I always love what I see,” he breathed, reaching out to place his hands on her hips. When Nayeli didn't instantly bat them away, he tugged on her to get her to sit on his lap.  
And when she didn't move, he let them rest there, his thumb brushing over the sheer, lacy panties she wore. The ensemble left nothing to the imagination and he couldn't wait to take them off of her. But. Not yet.  
“Why don't you lay down and let me show you just how much I _love _this~”___ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nayeli's grin widened and she pretended to think about it. “Well, I don't see why not~ I'll get what I want from you soon enough,” she hummed, moving to crawl into the bed. She laid down behind him, legs already spread. “Don't keep me waiting, Blake~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He followed her movements, his duo coloured eyes never leaving her as she got comfortable behind him. He crawled properly onto the bed once she was comfortable, settling down between her spread legs. As he slid his hands slowly down her inner thighs, he kissed her knee. “And what do you want?” He asked softly, fingers briefly brushing over her lace covered crotch. He enjoyed the little gasped moan it got from her, as well as the pout when he just kept sliding his hands upward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You already know what I want, Blake,” she said. She reached down and grabbed his hands, forcing them off her body. And then promptly placing them on her breasts. With her hands over his, she forced them to squeeze her breasts and she let out a soft moan. The lace felt so good on her, and where it would normally be itchy, it was in the right places to leave her sensitive. She'd have to thank Marcus again for this, definitely worth it.  
“I want you,” she breathed, hooded eyes looking directly at his own mismatched ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If he didn't know Nayeli as much as he did, he would have been surprised by how unabashed she was being. As it was, he just smirked, squeezing her breasts once more. He'd give her what she wanted, but first he wanted to have a little fun. Nayeli's little gasp encouraged him on as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So with that in mind, Blake moved one of his hands down to her crotch and started to rub at her there. His other hand, the one still on her breast, started to rub around her nipple, occasionally pinching it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nayeli moaned as he touched her, grinding against the hand and feeling herself get more and more aroused. She was certain Blake could feel it too, especially when he rubbed her crotch even more. She could feel him start to pinch at her nipple more now that it hardened as well.  
She was about to complain about her other breast not getting attention when she felt his breath on it. It forced eyelids she didn't realize she closed to fly open. Their eyes met and, as he kept looking at her, he wrapped his lips around her lace covered nipple and flicked his tongue at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mmmh~ Blake~” she moaned, gasping when he pressed against her crotch even more, his fingers and the lace brushing over her clit. It sent sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine and she ground against his finger to feel it again. She moaned louder when he pressed even harder against her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At some point Blake stopped, pulling away from her completely. Both to look down at her panting and flushed form, but also to not rip the lingerie. The frustrated groan from Nayeli was also a nice addition, and he smirked down at her as she glared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hurry up or I'm taking the lead,” she demanded, a hint of a pout on her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let's take these off first,” he hummed, reaching over to slip off her underwear. She huffed, but helped him take the lacy garments off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
